Aventura
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Una pequeña aventura y un bonus escrito por los ganadores del concurso del tema para "Hijas de la Noche", mismo espero sea de su agrado, las aventuras de sus OC en Gótica antes de la batalla con Drago


_**Como parte del concurso de la búsqueda del tema, les permití a los ganadores que escribieran una aventura para sus personajes, es un tipo de Bonus del fic "Hijas de la Noche", en la cual los protagonistas serán los OC de Blaitor21, Éire, Olivia, así que espero les guste, porque ellos le pusieron mucho entusiasmo a esto.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del mismo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **AVENTURA**

Hace una semana

Todo comienza en un día común y corriente

Hasta que de repente salen varios flashes muy veloces para el ojo humano indicando que eran velocistas, sonando varias alarmas de bancos en muchos lugares, no eran los ya conocidos velocistas.

.-Esto es demasiado fácil.- dijo un velocista a su compañero que llevaba un pasamontañas

.-jajajajaja desde que obtuvimos estos poderes somos invencibles.- dijo su compañero

ambos no notaron que enfrente de ellos apareció el corredor escarlata Flash que solo los miraba sin ningún problema

.-eso creen.-

apenas lo notaron intentaron frenar pero la fricción al momento de intentarlo provoco que se tropezaran

.-demonios como haces para frenar.- dijo uno de ellos

Flash solo se quedó en shock

.-¿En serio?.- dijo algo decepcionado.- les hace falta practica

al terminar de decirlo en un flash los ladrones terminaron en la cárcel y muy bien asegurados

Flash solo suspiro.- vaya son los terceros esta día

Baticueva

Se ve a Flash junto con Batman que estaba sentado en su ordenador analizando bien la situación

.-Sabes en un principio no pensé serian una amenaza y no lo son pero no te preguntas porque aparecen demasiados velocistas cada día.- dijo Flash esperando la respuesta de Batman

.-No mucho realmente, pero tienes un punto cada vez son más velocistas y podría estar vinculado con las desapariciones que han sucedido alrededor del mundo.- dijo sin voltear a verlo

.-Oh vamos ellos no podrían raptar bien a alguien, ni siquiera son una amenaza apenas me tope a otro grupo de ellos y no saben frenar.-

.-Hasta ahora no solo han aparecido en ciudad central también en gótica y otras ciudades y como dijiste no son una amenaza pero es curioso que aparezcan más.-

.-eso no ayuda de mucho.- dijo después dio bostezo.- sabes mejor me voy a comer algo todos estos velocistas me dejan algo agotado

Batman no volteo ni dijo nada

Justo después de que Flash se fue se sintió una presencia cerca

.-Ya puedes salir, Barry ya se fue.-

Saliendo de las sombras se puede apreciar que esa presencia es nada menos que Aura sin su traje de velocista y con un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo

.-gracias por no decirle.- dijo sentándose

.-Hasta cuando seguirás así ya va mucho tiempo.- dijo volteándose y parándose de su silla acercándose a una mesa.- además él podría ayudarte con el problema que tienes

.-prefiero no hablar de eso.- dijo aura algo nerviosa

.-si eso quieres.- dijo Batman

Aura se quitó los vendajes de su brazo para enseñar su brazo que no paraba de vibrar

.-¿cuánto tiempo llevas así?.- dijo examinándola sacándole un poco de sangre con una jeringa

.- una semana.- dijo sujetando su brazo.- no puedo controlarlo bien, tampoco se siente mal de echo se siente agradable pero puede ser algo molesto.-

.-ya veo.- dijo Batman sacando una jeringa procediendo a inyectarla

En esos momentos su brazo comenzó a detenerse y moverse de forma normal

.-gracias.- dijo sonriendo y moviendo su brazo.- y ¿qué era eso?

.-tranquilizantes diseñados para detener a Flash estas solo mantendrán tu brazo así por unas horas, cuida el no correr mucho.-

.-tratare.- dijo sonriendo y procediendo a salir

Batman tomo la muestra de sangre de Aura justo cuando ella se fue coloco un poco y la coloco en su microscopio procediendo a analizarla  
.-Esto no se ve nada bien

Una semana después

En la tarde  
Al finalizar las clases del día en canterlot

Las chicas apenas salieron de la escuela y hablaban sobre el trabajo que les dejaban siendo la única en quejarse Rainbow de tener que hacer tarea en fin de semana

Mientras seguían hablando Rainbow noto a cierta persona en un puesto de comida, esa persona era Aura que estaba comprando un refresco, intento avisarle con la mano

.-Serán 8 dólares.- dijo el vendedor

Aura procedió a sacar su billetera y penas saco para pagar un ladrón tomo su billetera de forma muy rápida

.-Yo que tú lo atraparía.- dijo el vendedor entregándole el refresco

El chico se escondió en un callejón

.-Oh vaya no fue tan difícil

por su tono y estatura se nota un chico de apenas unos 14 años

.-Oye Smokey. Finalmente te atrape con las manos en la masa-

dijeron dos voces atrás de él, revelándose como 2 policías uno de ellos destacando por su mal higiene y cuidado

.-Maldito delincuente.- dijo procediendo a patearlo y golpearlo contra la pared.- obtendrás 20 años por esto

El chico apenas pudo gritar, ya que el policía continuo golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo

.-Perdóname, por favor solo robe una billetera.-dijo el chico golpeado

.-Buen intento amigo, odio a las personas como tu.- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.- pero puedo ser razonables tráeme 20 dólares a la semana y lo dejare pasar, empezando desde ahora, vemos cuanto tienes.- dijo sacando el dinero de la billetera

.-Oigan.- dijo una voz cercana

Al ver de donde era la voz vieron que era la misma Aura

.-Ah eres la chica de la billetera la tomare como evidencia, tendré que mantenerla.- dijo el policía colocando la billetera en su bolsillo

.-No se cómo decir esto…verán.- dijo Aura sacudiendo el cabello.- yo le di mi billetera oficial

El chico se sorprendió al saber que a quien le había robado la estaba defendiendo

.-Así que será un problema si no lo deja ir a él y mi billetera.-

.-¿Qué dijiste?.-pregunto el policía

.-Juro que se la di somos amigos.- dijo aura.- déjalo ir

.-¿Amigos?- dijo el policía acercándose a Aura, sonriendo y con la mano en la nariz sacándose un moco.- entonces dime el nombre de tu amigo

.-ummm

.-no me mientas ¿no a menos que también quieras ir a la celda?.- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.- entiendes niña.- dijo embarrándole el moco en la mejilla

Los policías solo reían esperando que Aura cediera

.- ¿Importa si te pregunto? No lo entiendo del todo.- dijo Aura.- ¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿qué sentido tiene?

.-No tiene que tener sentido, simplemente no me agrada tu cara de niña buena.- dijo el policía volviendo a meterse el dedo a la nariz esta vez algo enojado.- te vez mejor con mocos en la mejilla maldita puta

Sin dar tiempo y dejando a todos sin palabras Aura le dio un tremendo puñetazo que le saco bastante sangre y uno que otro diente

.-¡Debes tener agallas, cerdo!- grito Aura algo enojada

El policía gritaba tirado en el suelo por el dolor, su compañero saco su arma apuntándole

.-¿Vas a resistirte?- dijo este

Aura solo escupió y bufo

.-Adelante dispárame.- dijo sonriendo.- pero te advierto que tendrás un dedo roto antes de que jales el gatillo

-¿A esta distancia? Te volare el cerebro.- dijo con mirada firme sin dejar de apuntarle

A punto de jalar del gatillo se pudo observar como el cuerpo de Aura estaba brillando y de repente la tapa de botella de su refresco golpeo el dedo del policía, rompiendo su mano

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Grito el policía retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras Aura solo bebía su refresco

.-Maldición lo hice de nuevo.- dijo Aura golpeándose de la frente.- Oye amigo.-dijo dirigiéndose al ladrón

.-Si.-asintiendo algo temeroso

Las chicas observaron todo Aura era alguien que no teme mostrar sus poderes y tampoco el hacer lo correcto cuando se trata de defender a alguien

Ciudad Gótica

Cementerio

El día continuaba su tiempo ya pronto seria hora del anochecer, Helena se encontraba caminando directo al cementerio para visitar una tumba antes ya conocida por ella, cuando vio a Aled acompañado de una niña de 12 años, cabello castaño 1 metro con 58 centímetros, ojos azules, camiseta blanca con rayas, jeans negros, tenis blancos, los dos veían una tumba juntos

.-Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo.- dijo Aled arrodillándose viendo la lápida

Aquí yace Blake Steel  
Amado abuelo y padre  
"Un sabio"

.-Un sabio.-dijo Aled viendo más detalladamente.- sin duda le queda tu qué opinas Jeanne.

La chica llamada Jeanne respondió.- Se merece más que eso

Aled solo suspiro.-Jeanne puedes ir por mas flores las que tengo se estropearon.-dijo Aled entregándole su billetera

Jeanne no comprendía ya que las flores que tenía están perfectamente bien, hasta que noto a quien estaba esperando y sin dudar fue directo a comprar

Helena solo sonrió mientras se acerca.-Es muy inteligente

.-Si noto cuando estabas aquí.-dijo Aled suspirando viendo la lápida

.-Sabes que no fue tu culpa.-dijo Helena

Flashback

En las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar casi desértico, un anciano de unos 68 años aproximadamente, cabello gris, ojos café, alto camiseta rasgada pantalones mal trechos grises y sin zapatos, una espada samurái en su espalda corría junto a la antes conocida Jeanne, las tropas de Superman corrían directo por ellos junto a miles de explosiones tras de ellos.

.-Mira.- dijo Jeanne señalando una casa que parecía la de un herrero

Los dos no dudaron en ir y esconderse al lado de unos montones de ojala y metal destruido

.-Espero no nos encuentren.- dijo Jeanne susurrando

La puerta se abrió revelando al herrero y este no era nada menos que Aled con la barba algo larga y con señales de que no ha dormido

.-Que extraño.-dijo Aled acercándose al montón de chatarra

El anciano comenzó a desenvainar su espada por si los descubría pero el sonido del timbre cambio su atención

Aled fue directo a ver

.-¿Sucede algo señores?- dijo Aled cortésmente

.-Lamentamos la molestia señor herrero, pero creemos que cerca de aquí unos rebeldes se esconden.- dijo el líder de grupo

.-Rebeldes…no creo haya por acá, eh vivido mucho aquí y siempre reviso mi taller a cada hora.-dijo Aled intentando hacer que se fueran.- pero si desean pueden revisar  
Los oficiales entraron de forma rápida, no notaron que Aled lanzo un hechizo que oculto a la chica y al anciano

Los oficiales entraron al taller encendieron las luces y se pusieron a revisar

El anciano estaba nervioso pues loes estaban por encontrar

Apenas pasaron por el montón de metales el anciano comenzó a desenvainar su espada pero Jeanne lo detuvo el pregunto porque y fue hasta que

.-Que extraño juraría que oía algo por aquí.- dijo el oficial en el lugar donde estaban Jeanne y el anciano pero no vio nada.- debí imaginármelo

Los oficiales salieron y pidieron disculpas a Aled quien las acepto pidiendo que lo dejen trabajar, apenas se fueron Aled retiro el hechizo y comenzó a hablar

.-Pueden salir, yo mismo los oculte, no les hare nada.- dijo Aled

Salieron creyendo en su palabra el anciano hablo

.-Muchas gracias.-dijo con gratitud.- me llamo Blake, Blake Steel y ella es mi nieta Jeanne

La chica solo sonrió al verlo pero sintió algo extraño en el

.-Pueden dormir hoy e irse mañana y tomar lo que quieran del refrigerador salvo malvaviscos de chocolate esos son míos.- dijo Aled volviendo a su trabajo

Más tarde decidieron irse tomando un auto robado de las tropas de Superman

Jeanne le dio una flor a Aled despidiéndose de él, Steel solo termino diciéndole a Aled

.-Gracias por todo, y no fue tu culpa aún hay tiempo para el perdón.- dijo despidiéndose

Fin del Flashback

.-En esos momento me considere un idiota al ir a ayudarlos, luego me encariñe con ellos, como dicen encontré mi humanidad.-dijo Aled viéndose la mano.- pero el viejo siempre llegaba a joderme cada momento

Helena solo reía.- Era un buen hombre

.-¿y tú viniste por?- pregunto Aled

Helena estaba por responder viendo una lápida que estaba cerca de la de Steel

.-No te preocupes sé por qué vienes.- Dijo Aled.- De cierta forma sino fuera por el no estarías aquí

Helena estaba por responder cuando Jeanne llego con varios dulces en la mano

.-Te dije que trajeras flores.- dijo Aled

.-Sabia que me engañabas además de que tenías hambre.- dijo entregándole chocolates a Aled y Helena.- y cuando se van a casar.- dijo Jeanne con honestidad y tono burlesco

Aled solo se ahogó con el chocolate mientras Helena solo reía

.-Cuando encuentre el anillo.-dijo Helena

Ciudad Gótica

Museo

Las hijas de la noche se encuentran enfrentando a otro grupo de velocistas que aparece de la nada

.-Vaya cómo es posible que aparezcan más.-dijo Rarity enfrentándose a dos de ellos

Rainbow se enfrentaba a dos de ellos en velocidad si bien no eran muy buenos en combate resultaban un problema

Un velocista intento atacar a Sunset por la espalda pero ella simplemente alzo su puño para golpearlo sin siquiera voltearse

.-No son tan rudos.-

Twilight uso un hechizo de congelación en el suelo provocando que la mayoría de velocistas se resbalaran dándoles la oportunidad a Applejack de atraparlos con su látigo

Fluttershy pregunto qué es lo que querían esos velocistas considerando que el museo no tenía mucho de valor hasta el momento por la nueva exhibición

Una explosión se escuchó dentro del museo, del fuego salieron unos guerreros esqueléticos con atuendos de samurái

.-Y esos ¿quiénes son?- pregunto Applejack

Parecían estar robando algo del museo apenas vieron a las hijas de la noche se pusieron en posición de combate

Twilight y las demás se dieron cuenta que no eran de los buenos y se empezaron a atacar

Lugar desconocido

En un departamento en ciudad central, Aura llego abriendo la puerta siendo recibida por una perrita de tipo buldog francés blanco

.-Ya llegue, tuve un día algo difícil.- dijo Aura sacando un plato con croquetas para su perrita

.-qué bueno que llegaste Aura.- dijo cierta voz conocida solo por Barry, siendo su ex esposa y tutora de Aura, Iris West.- espero no te hayas puesto en problemas

Aura se sentó el sillón.- solo golpee a un policía, le destroce la mano a su compañero que golpeaban a un niño por dinero.-

Iris se sentó junto a ella dándole una mirada seria.- Hiciste lo correcto.- dijo con un suspiro de agotamiento

Aura fue a su escritorio viendo un mapa trazado como un detective lo haría

.-Otro sitio y sigo sin encontrar nada.- dijo Aura marcando el lugar con una x

Aura solo suspiro algo agotada seguía con una investigación para encontrar a su amigo y mentor Wally pero no encontró nada

.-Si tan solo tuviera una pista.- dijo Aura dejándose caer al escritorio agotada

Como si fuera por arte de magia varios truenos empezaron a escucharse

.-Sera mejor que cierre las ventanas.- dijo Aura

Aura comenzó a cerrar las ventanas cuando noto alguien cerca del otro edificio

Se reconoció muy bien como aquel hombre de amarillo que ha atormentado a Flash por mucho tiempo, este solamente hizo una señal de provocación empezando a correr

Aura no pudo evitarlo, tomando su anillo que tenia de cerca prosiguió a seguirlo colocándose su traje

La persecución termino en callejón no muy alejado de su departamento

.-Tawne, ¿aun sigues vivo?.- pregunto Aura

.-No esperábamos verme después de tanto tiempo Light.- dijo Zoom con sarcasmo

Aura empezó a correr directo a él, este solo sonrió empezando a escapar de ella en otra persecución

Los dos velocistas corrían alrededor de toda la ciudad para Aura era un poco difícil acercarse pero no quería decir que no lo alcanzara

.- tengo que decir lo que hizo Superman no fue tan loco, yo habría hecho lo mismo solo que con un poco menos de Flash.- dijo intentando golpearla mientras corrían pero Aura evadía cada golpe.- eres patética como velocista

Eso solo provoco que Aura se decidiera a atacarlo ahora pero el resultado fue el mismo ninguno de los dos cedía  
Zoom se detuvo en ese instante al igual que Aura

.-Y sabes que, sin duda Superman hizo lo mejor al librarme de otros como Wally y Bart.- dijo sonriendo provocando más a Aura

De nuevo volviendo a atacar a Zoom pero este de nuevo esquivo cada golpe que venía hacia él, continuando con el combate

De regreso con las hijas de la noche

La batalla continuaba a pesar de no verse fuertes llegaban a levantarse con cada golpe como si fueran inmortales

.Applejack se quejaba del cómo podían levantarse

De pronto una bola de fuego de buen tamaño golpeo a los guerreros

Viendo de dónde provenía no eran menos que Helena acompañada de Dante y Aled

Ellos estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que robaban y ver quiénes eran, en especial Helena, Sunset pregunto si los conocían pero no llego a responder pues fueron sorprendidos por el ataque de 3 bolas de fuego parecidas a las de Helena que provocaron un tornado de fuego que casi arrasa todo sino fuera porque Helena lo desvió

Apenas fue despejado el humo, Helena se dio cuenta que nadie podía hacer un ataque así como el que hicieron solo ella conocía quien haría algo así

Los guerreros desaparecían en un portal Rainbow estuvo a punto de atraparlos antes que cerrara pero una llamada de Batman le hizo cambiar de dirección apenas entendió lo que pasa

Departamento de Iris

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta

Iris se levantó directo viendo que Aura salió a enfrentar cierto villano ya conocido

.-Si eres tu Barry espero sea para ayudar a Aura.- dijo Iris

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó estática a quien vio, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro y solo abrazo a aquella persona

.-N-no puedo creerlo.-

De regreso con Zoom y Aura los dos estaban combatiendo llegando a Gótica en un aserradero de la ciudad

Zoom dominaba a Aura sin dejarle asestar un golpe a pesar de todo Aura no se rendía y seguía atacando

.-Sabes esto se está haciendo algo aburrido.- dijo Zoom sonriendo dándole un golpe con la rodilla a Aura y una serie de golpes muy rápidos tirándola al suelo.- me sorprende el cómo sobreviviste todo ese tiempo al régimen, pero todo tiene un final

Aura no se dejaba rendir la ira dentro de ella empezaba a crecer

.-Oh, así que aun quieres mas.- dijo Zoom provocándola

Zoom tomo a Aura aventándola contra la pared, golpeándola apenas se volteara sin compasión, aventándola de nuevo contra la otra pared y volviendo a repetir eso miles de veces sin darle tiempo descanso al final dejándola tirada en el suelo algo sangrada

.-Hora de terminar.- dijo Zoom tomando una varilla apuntándola a su cuello.- bye, bye

Justo a punto de insertarla en su cuello, Rainbow llego rodeando a Zoom evitando que se concentrara y asestando un golpe directo

.-Oh vaya miren pero si es la nueva.- dijo Zoom sonriendo

.-Estas bien Light.- dijo Rainbow ayudando a levantar a Aura

Zoom solo aplaudió al ver esto

.-Me sorprende el que llegaste aquí, sin duda Batman sabe cuándo ayudar no.- Zoom solo rio

Sin que nadie se lo esperara llego Flash el otro corredor escarlata que veía a Zoom con enojo

.-Y llega la estrella principal.- Zoom solo rio como maniaco.- los tres velocistas al fin, sin duda esto será un reto

.-No sé lo que quieras Zoom pero esta vez no te dejare ir.- dijo Flash preparándose para combatir directo a él

En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos Zoom desapareció de su vista

.-Enserio Flash.- dijo Zoom que estaba detrás de los tres velocistas

Los tres se preguntaban ¿cómo llego ahí?

.-¿Co-como lo hiciste?- pregunto Flash

Zoom rio de nuevo.- solo te diré que ahora no soy el mismo de antes.-viendo su muñeca fingiendo que tiene un reloj.- ya me voy

Zoom volvió a correr escapando de los velocistas que empezaron a seguirle incluso Aura a pesar de ya estar herida

Zoom comenzó a aumentar la velocidad así como los tres

.-Detente zoom.- dijo Flash aumentando más la velocidad para alcanzarlo

.-Flash ya te he dicho que no soy el mismo.- Zoom se volteo para correr en reversa burlándose de ellos

.-Ya verás.- dijo Rainbow lanzando un rayo con su lanza

Zoom solo lo atrapo y se lo devolvió sin que ella se lo esperara pero aun así logro esquivarlo

Zoom no vio lo cerca que estaba Flash de el a punto de atraparlo, pero…

De nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zoom desapareció y apareció detrás de ellos, pero esta vez Flash como Rainbow recibieron una herida en la pierna que los hizo caer quedando solo Aura

.-Ya debo irme.- dijo Zoom escapando nuevamente

.-No te iras.- dijo Aura volviendo a perseguirlo

Zoom empezó a correr de nuevo aumentando la velocidad Aura igual comenzó a hacerlo

.-Eres demasiado imprudente.-

Aura aumento su velocidad más de lo que pensaba envolviendo en un resplandor brillante, sin que se lo esperara Zoom llego a alcanzarlo

.-¿Qué?.- fue lo único que dijo

Aura llego a taclearlo provocando que rodara más de una vez, Aura aprovecho para golpearlo de forma veloz y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y dejándolo tirado en suelo

.-Ríndete.- dijo Aura advirtiéndole con el puño frente a él

Uno esperaría su rendición pero Zoom solamente rio más como un maniaco

.-Me impresionas, huahua.-Zoom comenzó a levantarse.- como yo dije ya debo de irme así que no te metas

Aura se lanzó directo contra él, pero igual que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a desaparecer sin que ella lo supiera

.-Nos volveremos a ver Light.- dijo Zoom que la ataco con su puño impulsado de energía que la mando a volar directo a un rio

Fue el sonido de la voz de Zoom lo último que escucho de voz, Aura solo caía al agua

.-¡Maldición!- Aura grito golpeando al rio

Aun así noto el cómo su brillo no se detuvo y su mano volvió a vibrar sin detenerse

.-No de nuevo.- dijo sujetando su mano

Aura noto que no solo era su brazo también su pierna izquierda seguido de todo su cuerpo

.-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Aura en desesperación cayendo desmayada y ahogándose

Un ser a alta velocidad entro directo al rio sacando a Aura

.-Estarás bien Aura.- dijo corriendo con su cuerpo en sus brazos

En un lugar desconocido

Zoom aparece dentro de lo que parece una mansión con un velocista inconsciente, dentro de ella no se deja ver el sol ni nada

.-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto una voz

.-Solo fui por ahí.-dijo Zoom con sarcasmo.- por cierto traje a los que fallaron, para comer.-

Sin preguntar llegaron los otros velocistas que enfrentaron a las hijas de la noche con mirando con gran enojo a Zoom

.-Sé que fallamos pero no fue nuestra culpa.-dijo uno de los velocistas.- no sabíamos que eran tan buenas

.-Además él no nos ayudó para nada.- dijo otro señalando a Zoom

No continuaron ya que en menos de un segundo a otro su pecho fue atravesado específicamente donde está el corazón, muriendo al instante

.-Profesor Zoom, las fallas son algo que no perdono y no son aceptables.-dijo otra voz que se podía oír una gran calma proveniente de esta

.-Eso debe de ser así, ya estoy listo para verlos.- dijo otra voz desconocida y más agresiva.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto concluye este fic hecho por las ganadoras del concurso, espero les haya gustado a todos los que se dieron un tiempo para leerlo, un aplauso y dentro de poco se abrirá un nuevo concurso, veremos si los campeones se mantienen invictos o si hay uno (s) nuevo (s)**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Hijas de la Noche…Si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
